El gran robo
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: El hecho que Kakashi haya dejado su Icha Icha de lado para comenzar una nueva lectura llama a muchos la atención y sus alumnos haran lo imposible por saber cual es el nuevo pasatiempo del hombre.


Debo confesarlo, esto es lo que pasa cuando me hacen trabajar en sábado, no me dan café y lo primero que como es gelatina con mucho rompope.

Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishi-sama, el cual me hace inmensamente feliz por haber devuelto a Itachi-papacito.

* * *

><p><strong>EL GRAN ROBO<strong>

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de que va a resultar?— Pregunto con un tono de incertidumbre en voz baja.

—Lo que se dice completamente seguro no— Respondió evitando la mirada frente a él —Pero creo que tenemos muy buenas probabilidades de que esto resulte bien.

—Aún me sigo preguntando como es que deje que me arrastraran a esto— Dijo en todo cansado y dejando salir un suspiro.

—Es por tu gran sentido de la aventura, tu adicción a la adrenalina y por que estas tan curiosa como nosotros— Intervino su tercer acompañante que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la charla.

—Ya decía yo que juntarme con ustedes no me iba a dejar nada bueno— Con un falso tono de pesadumbre— Pero bien me lo decía mi madre.

—Vamos Sakura— Le dijo el aparente líder de la misión —Hace mucho que no hacemos nada divertido y hacer esto me parece una buena forma de salir de la rutina.

—Si eso no lo discuto— Respondió la chica —Lo que no se es si sea del todo seguro tratar de robar precisamente Eso y menos por una tonta apuesta.

—Eso es lo que lo hace divertido— Intervino nuevamente el tercer chico —El hecho de que estemos en potencial peligro y que sea por un desafío o al menos eso decía el libro que leí— Sonando un poco inseguro.

—Sai tiene razón— Dijo muy complacido Naruto —Además esto me recuerda a nuestro fallido intento por ver debajo de su mascara, solo que en esta ocasión si conseguiremos nuestro objetivo— Con un tono que denotaba seguridad —Debo reconocer que en ese momento éramos demasiado inexpertos y el objetivo muy difícil pero ahora tenemos muy buenas probabilidades de conseguirlo, además si no lo hacemos el imbècil de Genma no nos va a dejar en paz nunca.

—Debí quedarme en casa— Respondió la única chica cansadamente —Pero bueno, ¿están listos para empezar?— Preguntó a sus dos compañeros.

—Afirmativo— Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No olviden sus indicaciones, a cualquier señal de peligro nos retiramos— Acotó el de ojos azules.

—En marcha entonces— Dijo Sai y los tres desaparecieron para tomar sus posiciones.

Kakashi sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por poner atención al camino, en cambio podía concentrarse por completamente en su interesante lectura por que entre sus instintos muy desarrollados gracias a años de entrenamiento y a los que evitaban toparse con el cuando leía no había posibilidad de que tropezara con algo o que fuera sorprendido dejándole tiempo para sumergirme en su nueva e interesante lectura o al menos eso pensaba hasta que su única alumna se apareció de repente y deliberadamente lo ataco.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!— Grito la chica mientras se abrazaba al desprevenido shinobi con mas fuerza de la necesaria —¡Kakashi-sensei!— Dijo en un tono de total desesperación y provocando que el hombre bajara el libro en el cual momentos antes había estado por completo retraído.

— ¿Sakura-chan?— Pregunto no por que no supiera que era su alumna o ex-alumna si no por lo extraño de la situación y la aparente histeria de la chica —¿Estás bien?— Dándose cuenta de lo tonta de su pregunta en el momento en que la pronuncio.

—Ka-Kakashi-sensei— Sin dejar de abrazarse a el y solo subiendo un poco su cara que hasta momentos antes había estado enterrada ene l pecho del hombre— Y-Yo no... es... no... —Sin evitar que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y humedecieran el chaleco verde del hombre.

—Tranquilízate, respira— Sin estar seguro de como actuar, hacía años que no veía a su única alumna actuar tan fuera de si —Ven, vamos a sentarnos— Dirigiéndose a una banca cercana aún con la chica aferrada a su chaleco como si fuera un salvavidas.

Sai estaba observando todo desde un techo cercano, ocultando su chakra y con su pergamino en mano listo para actuar en cuando viera la señal.

Sakura seguía aferrada a su maestro llorando como si no fuera a parar jamás, el primer paso estaba cumplido al lograr que Kakashi dejara el libro en la banca para poder abrazarla y seguir consolándola, sinceramente le sorprendía que el hombre no hubiera desparecido pero eso solo le demostraba que seguía preocupándose por ellos y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento ante lo que pensaban hacer, cosa que se evaporo rápidamente ante el poco tacto del hombre.

—Sakura— Dijo el hombre al percibir que los sollozos se calmaban un poco —Si estas en tus días deberías ir con Tsunade-sama o Shizune-san o alguna otra, yo no se nada de eso— Esperando poder librarse de la llorosa chica.

— ¿Usted tampoco me quiere?— Aumentando nuevamente las lágrimas y el volumen de los sollozos ante la declaración.

—No es eso Sakura— Trato de componer el hombre —Es solo que...

—¡Yo lo quiero tanto!— Exclamó la chica hundiéndose nuevamente en el pecho del hombre —Pero tanto— moviendo una de sus manos que aferraban la parte de atrás del chaleco de Kakashi para dar la señal a Sai después de asegurarse que el libro seguía en la banca lejos de la mirada del hombre.

El ANBU dibujo rápidamente un pequeño ratón que salió disparado para dar la señal a Naruto que esperaba a dos cuadras de ahí y dibujo un pequeño pájaro al que le entrego una pequeña nota y voló hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de la escena pero evitando ser notado.

Cuando vio al roedor de tinta aparecer supo que era su momento y tomando aire salio corriendo hasta la banca donde una chica lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Por favor Sakura— Dijo el hombre ya preocupado por el estado de la joven —Dime que te pasa y lo podemos solucionar entre los dos.

—No... no tiene... no hay— Respondió aun sin soltarse de su maestro y preguntándose por que tardaba tanto Naruto —No la tiene... para esto no hay solución.

—Siempre hay una solución— Acariciando lentamente los rosas cabellos de su alumna —Ahí viene Naruto— Dijo al ver a su alumno acercarse a ellos rápidamente —El nos puede ayudar— aliviado de ver al joven.

— ¡Sakura-chan!— Grito el chico — ¡Sakura-chan!— Dijo nuevamente teniendo la atención de los dos sentándoos en la banca y agitando la mano para que Sai ejecutara el plan — ¿Por que estas llorando?— sonando bastante preocupado — ¿Usted le hizo algo Kakashi-sensei?— Subiendo su tono como si estuviera molesto

— ¿Que?— pregunto sorprendido ante la acusación— ¡Claro que no!, ella llegó corriendo y se abalanzo contra mi y comenzó a llorar — ¡Jamás haría algo para lastimarla!— Aforrando su agarre a al chica que había calmado sus sollozos.

—Sakura-chan— Acercándose a la chica —Dime que te pasa, quien te hizo esto— tocando un hombro de la chica —Solo di un nombre y te juro que lo hago trizas.

Sai recibió a su ave de tinta y cuando tomo lo que esta traía en las garras se alejo rápidamente en dirección a la salida de la aldea con tres mochilas de viaje a su espalda y haciendo que su ave diera un graznido antes de desaparecer.

En cuanto el sonido fue oído por los tres shinobis sentados en la banca dos de ellos supieron que el objetivo había sido capturado y el otro solo pensó que era un sonido algo raro para un ave

—Sakura— Llamo nuevamente el ultimo Hatake — ¿Estas mejor?— Sintiendo que su agarre se aflojaba.

—Sakura-chan— hablo de nuevamente cuanta Naruto —Por favor, dime que paso— sonando un poco ansioso ante oídos de Kakashi pero pensando que era por preocupación.

—Naruto— Hablo por fin la chica soltándose de su maestro para aferrarse en esta ocasión a Naruto llorando nuevamente—

—Será mejor que me la lleve— Dijo el chico parándose y llevando a Sakura en brazos— Buscare a Ino o a Hinata para que hablen con ella— Saltando al techo más cercano con la chica en brazos y dejando a un Kakashi ligeramente confundido.

—Eso fue raro— Dijo al cabo de un minuto aun con la mirada fija por donde se habían alejado sus dos alumnos o ex-alumnos que para el caso venía siendo lo mismo —Hasta para ellos y eso que ellos son raros— Meneando la cabeza ligeramente y volviéndose a la banca para retomar su lectura solo encontrando una nota donde había dejado su preciado libro.

A ya varios kilómetros de la aldea tres chicos corrían rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, los tres cargaban con bolsas y capas de viaje en dirección a Suna.

— ¿Crees que Gaara nos esconderá?— Pregunto Sakura a su rubio amigo.

— ¡Claro!— Respondió el chico —Hace días me mando una carta invitándonos a pasar una temporada con el y sus hermanos.

—Y si no lo hace siempre podemos pedir asilo en alguna otra parte— Dijo Sai despreocupadamente y sacando un libro de su mochila — ¿Están seguros que este es el libro?— Viéndolo extrañamente.

—Ese es el mismo que comenzó a leer hace quince días, estoy segura— Respondió Sakura entendiendo la mano para tomar el libro —La verdad no se si esto me da risa o miedo.

—Creo que yo hubiera preferido un nuevo tomo de Icha Icha a eso— Contesto Naruto viendo receloso el libro que la chica sostenía.

— ¿Dejaste la nota?— Pregunto Sakura a Sai.

—Si, tal y como dijiste.

—Espero que Kakashi-sensei vaya primero por Genma y después salga en nuestra búsqueda, eso nos dará mas tiempo— Dijo Naruto mientras checaba que sus kunais estuvieran al alcance por cualquier sorpresa.

—Es lo mas seguro, por eso era tan importante la nota— Respondió Sakura guardando el libro en su propia bolsa.

—Me hubiera gustado ver su cara al leerla— Intervino Sai —Creo que hubiera sido una buena muestra de cambios de expresión.

—A mi también— Coincidió Naruto —Pero la verdad prefiero estar lejos de el hasta que se calme un poco.

—Completamente de acuerdo— Dijo Sakura al pensar en un Kakashi furioso.

—Sigo sin creer que Kakashi-sensei haya cambiado el Icha Icha por un libro de cocina— Dijo un sonriente Naruto al imaginar al hombre con delantal

—Hay cosas en esta vida que son incomprensibles— Respondió Sai esbozando un sonrisa al imaginar lo mismo que Naruto.

—Supongo que esta ampliando sus horizontes— Acoto Sakura con la misma imagen en mente y provocando que los tres se rieran a carcajadas ante la situación, después de todo era por completo inimaginable que Kakashi haya cambiado su preciado Icha Icha por estar sumergido en "_Cocina fácil y segura para Shinobis, cuidando de no incendiar la cocina o el campamento en el proceso"_

Mientras los tres se alejaban en dirección de la segura Suna riendo sin poder parar, Genma maldecía mil veces a los tres pequeños traidores mientras trataba de escapar de Kakashi, la verdad no creía que pudieran conseguirlo pero la nota que momentos antes le había mostrado el hombre dejaba en claro que no solo lo habían conseguido, si no que habían planeado todo tan bien que ahora estaban lejos de la ira del hombre.

_"Kakashi-sensei, sentimos haber robado su libro, mentiríamos_

_si dijéramos que nos obligaron por que no fue así o al menos en parte._

_La idea de que haya dejado de lado su Icha Icha por otro tipo_

_de lectura se nos hizo increíblemente raro y tentador y sabiendo_

_que no había forma de que nos dijera de que era su nueva_

_Adquisición no encontramos otra forma._

_Por favor dígale a Genma que cumplimos la apuesta y que tiene_

_que cumplir nuestras misiones por dos semanas, tiempo que_

_sabiamente ocuparemos para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones._

_Con cariño, Sakura, Naruto y Sai._

_P.D. Prometemos devolverlo sano y salvo."_

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, dudas, quejas o comentarios seran bien recibidos.<p>

Bye.


End file.
